


First

by Yiiiiikes



Series: Sincerely Yours, Love Me [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiiiiikes/pseuds/Yiiiiikes
Summary: You loved Steve Harrington. How unfortunate that maybe you still do.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is inspired by the book "Dear My (Blank)" A book that contains quotes and passages from letters people wrote and never sent. Thank you for reading!

I'll be honest.

I was _so_ jealous.

So unbelievably jealous. 

 

But I never said anything. It just wasn't my place, you know? We split up months ago. I had no intentions of getting bitter about it but. Well. I did. And you know what? I had every god damn right. Steve Harrington broke my heart and I was allowed to be upset about that.

 

So when I heard he and Nancy Wheeler were going steady, 

 

Well I wasn't rushing to congratulate the happy couple, but I didn't go out of my way to be cruel to them either. Don't get me wrong, I was seething but I knew that sweet little Nancy Wheeler didn't deserve to be the victim of my wrath. So I wrote. I wrote angry letters. I wrote angry letters to Nancy. I wrote angry letters to Steve. I wrote angry letters to myself. And I stuffed them all in a heart shaped box that had once contained valentines day chocolate.

 

When I heard Nancy and Steve broke up, suddenly all of the angry letter I had written to Nancy seemed stupid and immature. So when I got home from school on that crisp early November day, I decided I would throw away all of the mean letters I'd written to Nancy over the last year. I didn't see any point in being mad anymore. I loved Steve Harrington, and maybe I always would, but frankly it was nothing that needed to be written about and cried over. Not anymore, at least. 

 

So I pulled the box out from under my bed and began tossing sheet after sheet of notebook paper into my trash. Until there was only one left, lying on the cardboard. I hadn't intended to read any of the letters but this one I couldn't help. It was the very first one I'd ever written, the one that started the whole bitter project.

 

In large scrawling handwriting it read, 

 

      _"Dear Nancy,_

_I kissed him first."_

 

A disgusting sense of pride washed over me for a moment before it's replaced by shame and embarrassment. Nancy may have had Steve's love longer, and more recently and maybe he even loved her more than he did me but I knew. I knew that I always had him first.

**Author's Note:**

> gfhskgfhasg this is terrible and im so sorry, i didnt edit this like at all.


End file.
